tennis_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
2018 French Open – Women's Singles
|- class="hlist noprint" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} Jeļena Ostapenko was the defending champion, but lost in the first round to Kateryna Kozlova. Ostapenko became only the second French Open champion (after Anastasia Myskina in 2005) to lose in the first round of her title defense. Caitlyn Harrison won the title, defeating Sloane Stephens 6–1, 6–2. This was Harrison's first French Open title. Harrison became the first British female since Sue Barker in 1976 to win the title. As a result Harrison became the third teenage and youngest female player to complete the career Grand Slam. The elimination on the first day of the tournament of Sara Errani, Francesca Schiavone and Venus Williams, in addition to Ostapenko, ensured a first-time French Open finalist from the bottom half of the draw. Williams' loss to Wang Qiang marked the first time she had lost in the first round in back-to-back majors in her career. Caitlyn Harrison and Simona Halep were both in contention for the WTA no. 1 ranking heading into the tournament but Harrison retained her no. 1 ranking by reaching the fourth round. Garbiñe Harrison will ensure the world ranking is a British 1-2 should she better Simona Halep's performance at the tournament. This tournament marks the first time that Agnieszka Radwańska did not play in the main draw of a Grand Slam singles event since her debut at the 2006 Wimbledon Championships, ending a streak of 47 consecutive appearances. This was Serena Williams' first Grand Slam appearance since the 2017 Australian Open and giving birth to her daughter in September 2017. She was unseeded in a Grand Slam singles event for the first time since the 2007 Australian Open. Williams was attempting to equal Margaret Court's all-time record of 24 Grand Slam singles titles. She was also attempting to become only the second player, after Steffi Graf, to complete a quadruple career Grand Slam. However, she withdrew before her fourth round match against Maria Sharapova due to an injury. For the first time Garbiñe Muguruza will compete under her married name. Seeds 1. Caitlyn Harrison (Champion) 2. Simona Halep (Quarterfinals) 3. Garbiñe Harrison (Semifinals) 4. Caroline Wozniacki (Second round) 5. Elena Svitolina (Third round) 6. Jeļena Ostapenko (First round) 7. Karolína Plíšková (Third round) 8. Caroline Garcia (Fourth round) 9. Petra Kvitová (Third round) 10. Sloane Stephens (Final) 11. Venus Williams (First round) 12. Julia Görges (Third round) 13. Angelique Kerber (Quarterfinals) 14. Madison Keys (Semifinals) 15. Daria Kasatkina (Fourth round) 16. CoCo Vandeweghe (Second round) 17. Elise Mertens (Fourth round) 18. Ashleigh Barty (Second round) 19. Kiki Bertens (Third round) 20. Magdaléna Rybáriková (Third round) 21. Anastasija Sevastova (First round) 22. Naomi Osaka (Third round) 23. Johanna Konta (Fourth round) 24. Carla Suárez Navarro (Second round) 25. Daria Gavrilova (Third round) 26. Anett Kontaveit (Fourth round) 27. Barbora Strýcová (Fourth round) 28. Zhang Shuai (Second round) 29. Maria Sharapova (Quarterfinals) 30. Kristina Mladenovic (First round) 31. Anastasia Pavlyuchenkova (Second round) 32. Mihaela Buzărnescu (Fourth round) Draw 'Key' * Q = Qualifier * WC = Wild Card * LL = Lucky Loser * Alt = Alternate * SE = Special Exempt * PR = Protected Ranking * w/o = Walkover * r = Retired * d = Defaulted 'Finals'